1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to belt buckles and, more particularly, to a belt buckle that includes a compartment.
Belt buckles are well known devices used for fastening a belt, such as is used to retain trousers in position.
There has been a long-standing need to carry a valid picture identification, such as a driver's license, and credit card (or debit card, etc.) at most times when a person is away from home. The credit card is used for purchases and the picture identification is used to verify that the person is, as claimed, and also that the age of the person is above whatever minimum threshold is applicable.
There has also been a long-standing need not to lose the picture identification or the credit card. This need includes misplacement, for example, misplacement of a wallet as well as theft, including that by pickpockets.
A wallet creates a bulge in the pocket of trousers. The bulge is aesthetically unappealing. Worse yet, it provides a clear and easy signal to a pickpocket of its presence. Pickpockets (those who have skill in removing [i.e., stealing] items out of pockets) find that stealing a wallet out of a pocket is a fairly easy task to accomplish.
Belt buckles have been modified to include enlarged rigid compartments into which an item or items, such as a picture identification and credit card may be placed. This permits the person to not have to carry a wallet, which can be left behind in a more secure location such as at home or hidden in a locked automobile.
However, these prior-art types of belt buckles include a thick rigid compartment that makes the belt buckle thick and unappealing. This also alerts pickpockets of its presence.
Additionally, the prior art belt buckles with compartments either include an open top for the compartment that makes access to the picture identification and credit card (or whatever else may be carried therein) easy for a pickpocket to remove. It also creates a potential whereby gravity can cause these items to fall out of the belt buckle compartment and become lost when the person bends sufficiently far forward for any reason, such as to pick up something from the floor.
Other prior art types of belt buckles that include a compartment require either total or partial removal of the belt from the trousers in order to open the compartment. This is not practical, as it takes excessive time to accomplish and also because the person attempting to access the compartment may appear somewhat odd to those observing his (or her) actions. This can embarrass the user and deter use of such a product.
It is also important to note that the thickness of prior art belt buckles that include a compartment is constant, whether or not there are any credit cards or forms of identification in the compartment.
Prior art types of belt buckles are also large and heavy. They are large because the face of the buckle has to hide the compartment and therefore must be considerably larger than the size of the compartment. Prior art types of belt buckles are also heavy because the compartment is also made of the same material, typically a metal or metallic alloy, as is an exterior face plate of the prior art type of the belt buckle.
And additionally, it is not possible to change the face of any of these prior art types of belt buckles with a compartment attached thereto.
Also, prior art types of belt buckles with compartments tend to be linear, straight devices that provide a linear compartment. However, an ideal shape for a belt buckle is curved so that it matches the general anatomical shape of the wearer.
Additionally, a curved belt buckle is aesthetically more pleasing than is a straight type (i.e., one that is not curved) of a belt buckle.
Furthermore, for any given thickness of belt buckle, with or without a compartment, a straight (linear) belt buckle protrudes further out from a wearer's torso than does a curved belt buckle. This is unattractive and, if a compartment is included, makes the belt buckle stand out as being one of the type that includes a compartment attached thereto.
This provides easy visual recognition for a potential pickpocket alerting the pickpocket that the belt buckle is of the type that probably contains a credit card or valuable picture identification.
Also, prior art types of belt buckles that include a compartment are generally difficult and expensive to manufacture, and they rely upon unorthodox and sometimes difficult to use fastening mechanisms.
It is desirable to provide an especially thin belt buckle that can also house, at a minimum, a valid picture identification and a credit card.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a belt buckle that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Belt buckles are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,836 to DuBois, that issued on Jul. 20, 1976;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,157 to Woodbury, that issued on Sep. 12, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,188 to Kohli, that issued on Mar. 5, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,638 to Mayzel, that issued on Oct. 25, 1994; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,890 to Wanner, that issued on Nov. 18, 1997.
Also, a prior art belt buckle that includes a metal compartment at a rear inner surface of the buckle and which includes a front surface (i.e., a face) that resembles a flag with a skull and cross-bones image thereon is available for sale at the worldwide web at viciousstyle.com.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.